Resident Evil: Survivors Wiki
Resident Evil: Survivors is an upcoming 2020 science fiction action/horror novel written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee and published through Blurb. It is set during the events of both Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. The cast features Ryan Lee and Sofia Carson in leading roles alongside Leon S. Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine and Carlos Oliveira. The plot follows Lee and Carson as they find themselves caught up in Raccoon City during the T-Virus outbreak and must work together to escape the city before it is destroyed by the United States Government. Also appearing in the novel will be Megan Tan, Jonathan Martin Hicks, Angelica Malagon, Damon Grouette and Sonja Marchinkow. There is no official release date for the novel currently. Plot On September 29th, Raccoon City falls victim to a viral outbreak that transforms most of the city's population into ravenous, flesh-eating zombies. That evening, investigative journalist Ryan Lee is on his way to Raccoon City to meet up with the members of the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team to help them with their investigation of the Umbrella Corporation, unaware of the nightmare that awaits him. While refueling at a gas station, he witnesses a delivery truck lose control before colliding with the station's fuel storage, causing a massive explosion that decimates most of the station. Ryan barely survives the explosion, and soon discovers a second survivor among the debris in the form of small-time actress and singer, Sofia Carson. A horde of zombies soon converge on the gas station, and the pair just barely manage to escape. On the way to Raccoon City, Sofia reveals that she is on her way to search for her older cousin, whom she explains was a researcher for Umbrella before he went missing. With the situation having become dire, the pair decide to seek answers at the Raccoon City police station, which they learn had been turned into a shelter for survivors as a result of the city-wide outbreak. On their way to the police station, Ryan and Sofia find themselves separated following a crash-landing by an Umbrella helicopter, which attracts a large number of infected. At Ryan's urging, Sofia continues to the police station by herself, only to discover that the station itself has been overrun by the dead. Inside the police station, Sofia attempts to assist a police officer named Elliot, who she discovers was attempting to find information on a secret tunnel located underneath the station before his death. Taking his notebook, Sofia retreats to the main hall while being pursued by the dead, and is promptly saved by police lieutenant Marvin Branagh. Marvin explains the situation to Sofia, despite being unable to explain how ''the outbreak started. When Sofia shows him the notebook, Marvin informs her that Elliot believed there was a secret passage located beneath the goddess statue in the main hall. According to Elliot's notes, Marvin explains that 3 medallions are required to access the passage. Despite being exhausted from all the running, Sofia accepts the task of finding the medallions. Before she leaves to explore the rest of the station, Marvin gives her a gun and advises her not to hesitate when confronting the dead. Fifteen minutes earlier, just seconds after the helicopter crash, Ryan orders Sofia to continue onward to the police station, promising to meet her there. With the dead converging, Ryan proceeds down the streets to find another route to the police station. The amount of zombies and B.O.W.s in the streets, however, soon forces him to seek refuge in a gunstore where he comes face-to-face with two other survivors: the gunstore owner Kendo, and S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine. After learning that Ryan came to Raccoon in response to an email from Barry requesting help, Jill reveals that Barry left to relocate his family to Canada and Chris Redfield headed to Europe to investigate Umbrella Headquarters. When asked why she stayed in Raccoon, Jill explains that she had planned to investigate one of Umbrella's labs located beneath Raccoon City. However, the T-Virus outbreak happened, so now she's turned her attention to escaping the city. Ryan offers to help, but first he needs to reach the police station, explaining that he has a friend waiting for him. Jill agrees to help him reunite with his friend, before attempting to convince Kendo to join them. Having lost his wife and daughter to the zombies, however, Kendo refuses to leave and locks himself away in the office. Having failed to convince Kendo to join them, Ryan and Jill head out into the streets. Back in the present, Sofia encounters a Licker while exploring the police station and barely manages to escape. Entering the library, Sofia finds a unicorn statue which she discovers contains one of 3 medallions needed to access the passage underneath the goddess statue. Sofia soon crosses path with a young girl, whom she pursues further into the police station. Around the same time, Ryan and Jill finally arrive at the station after evading a horde of infected, where they are met by S.T.A.R.S. pilot Brad Vickers, who warns them that they are being hunted. Before Jill can get any answers from him, Brad is killed by the Nemesis: Umbrella's newest bioweapon. Ryan heads into the station to find Sofia while Jill holds off the Nemesis. Ryan encounters the injured Marvin, who tells him that his friend is searching for a way out of the station. Jill soon joins him inside moments after Marvin loses consciousness; Jill realizes that Marvin is infected and far beyond saving. Ryan heads off to track down Sofia while Jill scavenges for any remaining supplies still left in the station. The Nemesis soon breaks into the station, ambushing Ryan only seconds after he reunites with Sofia. Together, the pair manage to defeat Nemesis, but the creature survives its wounds and sends Ryan out a window before resuming its hunt for Jill. Sofia is separated from Ryan once again after the floor collapses beneath her, sending her plunging down into the depths. Jill battles and defeats Nemesis, before leaving the station to investigate a call for help from a survivor. Ryan recovers to find a horde of zombies closing in, which he is barely able to escape from before receiving a message from Jill. Unable to reach Sofia, Ryan reluctantly leaves the station behind to rendezvous with Jill. Almost an hour in the past, an Umbrella security team enters Raccoon City under orders to find and evacuate any survivors they can find. The team makes their way toward the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters to recover vital information about the T-Virus, but are soon assaulted by a horde of zombies and bioweapons deployed into the city by Umbrella. Most of the team is wiped out, leaving Corporal Carlos Oliveira, Sergeant Nikolai Zinoviev and squad leader Captain Mikhail Victor as the only survivors. Cast ''To Be Added Notes To Be AddedCategory:Browse